Run Away
by Kiki Gardens
Summary: Sasuke leaves,and then comes back, but it ends up in a giant fight. Who will win? Sasuke or Sakura? Or will love bloom between the two legends of Konhoa?SasuSaku darkness?I tried my best to make it a Dark fic.hehe,I don't think it worked.OH WELL!ENJOY!R
1. Chapter 1

****

Run Away

**Chapter 1**

"No. Don't go. Don't leave me here all alone. Just wait a couple more minutes. I'll be there, just don't leave me."

A pink haired girl rushed towards the village gates in the middle of the full moon night.  
Shadows danced across the street as the girl flew through the trees.  
Looking as if it was a white saucer looming up in the sky, the moon watched the girl running to save her friend from the claws of darkness.

* * *

It was a perfect night. Pale stars glimmered in the sky, and the light of the moon cascaded down and hit the ground sending eerie shadows sprawling across the dirt road leading out of the village.  
_No more fangirls. Ultimate power! Avengance. I can't wait. A whole new life beholds me outside of theese dreary walls of this village. I'll finally get my revenge... but why do I feel as if somethings missing.  
_The faint sound of footsteps arroused the raven haired boy from his thoughts.

_Who could be up at the hour?_  
His onyx eyes gazed up at the moon. One thought crossed his mind. _Sakura._

* * *

The girl came to a halt when she caught sight of raven spikes._ Good he hasn't left yet.  
_She stepped out of the shadows. A light breeze played with her hair.

"Sasuke." she whisphered.

The boy proclaimed as 'Sasuke' turned around staring at the girl with onyx eyes.

"What is it Sakura?" he answered.

"Don't go. Please don't." Sakura said, a tear rolled down her cheek.

* * *

"Why are you here." said Sasuke harshly.

"Don't leave, I couldn't bear it if you did." Sakura replied, you could tell she was crying.

"Sakura. I don't have time for this, I have too go."

"Sasuke-kun, if you leave. I'll scream. I swear!" cried the girl staring at the Uchiha's back tears running down her face.

* * *

Her heart was shattering. The love of her life was leaving, probably forever, who wouldn't be heartbroken?

When she looked up again Sasuke was gone. A cloud covered the moon plunging the village into breif darkness.  
All she heard was: "Sakura, Thank you." before she blacked out.

* * *

Sasuke picked up the girl and placed her on a nearby bench. He took a look at her face, tear stained and lonely.  
He bent down and pecked her cheek, and walked away from the one village he grew up in, thinking of a certain pink-haired kunoichi.

_Sakura. I'll come back for you, someday._


	2. Chapter 2

**Gomen! hides dun hurt mehh! I did nothing. points at cookie ITS HIS FAULT!**

**Chapter 2 of Run Away**

STANDERD DISCLAIMER APPLIES.

* * *

The screams of war echoed through out the wood. Fire blazed everywhere you looked and the faint sounds of bombs exploding filled the air. The smell of blood and smoke was everywhere.

In the midst of this, a pink haired girl stood looking as calm and serene as ever. Wind blew through her hair and brushed her skin. Suddenly she wheeled around and charged into the woods only seconds later a bomb exploded and she reappeared.

"Sasuke, I know you're there. Come out, now." ordered the girl.

A man appeared walking towards her.

"Sakura." he whisphered.

"So you've finally decided to come back have you?" Sakura said her voice cold.

"Hn" came his reply.

"THIS IS THE FIRST I'VE EVER SEEN YOU AFTER 7 LONG YEARS AND ALL YOU CAN SAY IS HN?! YOU'VE GOT SOME NERVE..." Sakura fumed, you see shes really...emotional I guess you could say.

"Still as weak as ever I see." stated Sasuke.

"Like you should be the one to talk." retorted Sakura.

"I killed my brother and trained with the legendary sanin, Orochimaru. Yet you dare to call me weak?" growled Sasuke.

"Atleast I didn't _run away_, like a _certain someone _I just _happen _to know." snarled Sakura.

"I didn't run away, I left, to go and train so I could beat Itachi. You of all people should know that, speaking of which, now that you know I'm back, you won't stalk me will you?" smirked the Uchiha.

"Naruto was right all those years, you _are _a teme." retorted Sakura.

"Go cry to Naruto or Kakashi." said Sasuke icely.

Tears welled in her eyes.

**FLASHBACK!**

* * *

"_Shinobi don't show emotion. Rule one in the shinobi handbook." said a silver haired man._

_"HEY KAKASHI SENSEI!" yelled a boy with wild yellow hair, sticking up in spikes._

_"What Naruto?" glaring at his pupil for disrupting his lesson._

_'Why me? Why'd I get stuck with the idiot?'_

_"CAN I HAVE MY RAMEN NOW?!" yelled the boy._

_'Make that the ramen obessed idiot.'_

_"Dobe." muttered a raven-haired boy._

_"At-least I don't act like I have a stick up my ass." replied Naruto._

_"DON'T TALK TO SASUKE KUN LIKE THAT!" screamed Sakura, flames appearing in her eyes._

**End FLASHBACK**.

* * *

_Shinobi don't show any emotoin._

"I can't do that, T-t-they're dead."the last word was whisphered so quietly, Sasuke could barely make it out.

"What happened? Not strong enough to protect them?" asked Sasuke.

"Shut up." answered Sakura, her voice dripped with venom.

Tears started to roll down her cheeks.

"Little Miss Crybaby... I should've guessed."

Without saying anything Sakura charged at Sasuke her hand engulfed in chakura.

"THEY DIED, TRYING TO FIND _YOU_ IN THIS STUPID WAR STARTED BY _YOUR_ DAMN MASTER_ ORROCHIMARU!_" spat Sakura, she swinged aimed at the Uchihas face.


	3. Chapter 3

**Leaving for two months soon (on Nov.24-Jan. 27) sorry peoples )= last update before I go.**

***Give cookies to my lovable reviewers* :) You peoples put a smile on Kiki-chan's face!**

**Btw This chapter is for Reality-Bites. Yeah we all know you bite like a pain in the ass.... [NOT in the good way...if there is one...lol] :)(she put me in her C2....I actually don't think this story is really bad...she thinks so but thats her own opinon!I know this story makes people go WTF! cause nobodys ever seen it before!)**

**and for Tobi'sgoodgirllovesSasuSaku andd TheBloodyLoveOfSakuraHaruno, haha my cookie giver and my faithful reviewer :)**

**HikaruZaichuYami I didn't forget about you! Thanks alot the you three! :)**

A sickening crunch echoed throughout the battlefield. Sakura smirked.

"WHAT THE HELL! YOU JUST BROKE MY FUCKING NOSE!" yelled Sasuke.

"....Whatever." replied Sakura.

Sasuke was getting agitated, Sakura on the other hand...

"Wow Sasuke, and you call me weak,can't even stop a punch from little Sakura." mocked Sakura.

"Hn..." came her reply, Sasuke's hands turned faint green, as he placed them on his nose.

A second later the blood trickling down his chin had no source.

"W-where'd you learn _medical jutsus?_" asked Sakura.

"Kabuto." stated Sasuke.

_Tak Tak Tak Tak Tak Tak Tak Tak..._

The pounding of ninja sandels immediatly captured both Sasuke and Sakura's attention. _ANBU....6 of them..._

"You two! Stop in the name of Konhoa!" one of the ANBU yelled, bursting trough the brush.

"Run." ordered Sasuke.

With that they both lept off into the trees, ANBU hot on their trail.

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

**SORRY FOR THE HOLD UP! My teachers gave me enough work to make me forget I ever had a vacation....**

**ON WITH THE STORY! Standerd Disclaimer Applies :)**

The pair were darting as fast as lightning through the trees, six ANBU men were running just as fast after them.  
"I say stop!!" yelled one of them.  
Sasuke turned around, his speed was not affected by this to Sakura's amazment.  
He made quick hand signals, a second later a ribbon of flame erupted from his mouth, killing or to Sakura's judgment, fataly wounding 4 of the ANBU.  
Two of them still followed, not even flinching as four of their squad members were probably burned to bits.  
It was Sakura's turn. She stopped running. And concentrated her chakura to both of her plams. A split second later a loud 'BANG' was heard,  
and two men lay motionless on the ground, palmprints engraved on the faces. Sakura wasted no time in erasing their memory.  
Sasuke staring at her as she did so.  
"So tell me again why you came back." said Sakura coldly.  
"Simple,to serve under Orochimaru."  
_'I can't tell her I came back for her, she'd never belive me, after what I did to her.'  
"_Oh, I see."  
"I should be returning to the village." said Sakura quietly.  
"..." came a reply as Sasuke plopped down on the grass.  
"You do realise, that you can NEVER return...right?" asked Sasuke.  
"What do you mean?!"said an alarmed Sakura  
"You were in my presence as I killed 4 ANBU and you took down 2 yourself. You won't be welcome,anyways medic-nin are already assessing the 4 bodies I burnt,so I think its better if you....stick with me for now." said Sasuke solemnly.  
"WHAT THE FUCK?! YOU KILLED THEM?!" Screamed Sakura.  
"What'd you think I did?" asked Sasuke, a smirk appearing on his face.  
"SASUKE UCHIHA YOU HAVE 5 SECONDS TO GET YOUR ASS UP AND RUNNING BEFORE I KILL YOU!" yelled Sakura.  
Sensing Sakura's deadly aura Sasuke decided to make a run for it.

* * *

**Back at the Village**

An ANBU knocked on the Hokage's heavy oak door.  
"Whaaaat nooow?" came the slurred reply.  
"I have important news, it includes Sasuke and Sakura-"  
"Get your ass in here right now and tell me what you have to say."  
The ANBU pushed open the door and calmly walked inside.  
"We have reason to belive Sakura Haruno has run away with Sasuke Uchiha,we found 4 burnt bodies of what are suspected to be ANBU and about a mile away we found 2 more bodies with handprints on their faces, their deaths were caused by something of monstrous strength,and they seem to be suffering from amesia." reported the ANBU.  
The aura surrounding the Hokage had turned deadly and the ANBU decided to leave.  
"GOD DAMN UCHIHA!!!!" the echo was heard throughout the village.

* * *

**GOMEN! This chapter is soooo short x_x (hate's self) schools killing me. 3 long term assignments due on Friday so until I update again; I LOVE ALL MY READERS!**

**and you see that review button? Yeah riiiiiiight there. click it. and write something like: DOES MY STORY SUCK? DOES MY STORY ROCK?**

**it helps. ALOT :) plz and thank yous :)**

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

**Gomen for not updating, I have a HUGE project due on monday...like 40% of my grade. So yeah.**

**Standerd Disclaimer applies.**

* * *

Sasuke tore through the trees, Sakura hot on his heels, she was fuming.  
"SASUKE YOU BASTARD! GET YOU ASS BACK HERE AND TAKE IT LIKE A FRICKIN' MAN!" she screamed, lunging at him.  
Sauske unfortunatlly dodged, Sakura whipped around, in time to grab his hand, she yanked back and twisted his arm into a painful position.  
"Ack! Sakura, lemme go! If you screw up my arm, I won't be able to fight." grunted the Uchiha. He recieved a quick smack to the head. "Hn." he muttered.  
"Sakura, are you PMSing?" he asked_. Smack._ 'Definatly PMSing.' he thought. _Smack.  
_"What the hell? I didn't even say anything." said the Uchiha.  
"Yeah I know." relpied Sakura. "What a bit-" started Sasuke.  
"Try me...." muttered Sakura.  
"Aa." came her reply.  
"I can't belive I ever liked you..." murmured Sakura.  
"Whats not to belive?" answered Sasuske.  
"For one, you've turned into the biggest asshole I've ever met." started Sakura.  
"Oh really now?" mused Sasuke.  
"Well yeah." answered Sakura.  
"Well you've into a pretty big bitch your self." replied Sasuke calmly.  
"Uchiha!!!" yelled Sakura as she lunged for him again, she tackled him to the ground.  
They ended up in an akward position. Sakura was on top of Sasuke, one leg wedged in between his legs, her arms were positioned beside his head, Sasuke's arms were wrapped around her waist, and their lips were only milimeters apart. Sakura could smell his sweet breath as he breathed in and out. It smelt like mint, while the rest of him smelt like cinamon. It sounded nasty, but it smelt good. Suddenly, the distance between them closed and their lips were pressed together in a passionate kiss. Sakura's mind went blank, all hatred for the Uchiha gone, replaced with a strange new feeling, Sakura's heartbeat sped up, beating wildly in her ears. Sasuke nibbled on her bottom lip, asking for entrance. Sakura opened her mouth in sweet acceptance. His tounge dove inside her mouth, he tasted like mint too. He rubbed his tounge against hers, resulting in a stiffled moan from Sakura. He continued exploring her mouth, memerizing every bump and crevice. Soon he retreated and it was Sakura's turn, her tounge swiftly slid inside his mouth, the taste of mint was stronger there as she explored in his mouth. She rubbed her tounge up against Sasuke's and he grunted in approval. His hands slid under her shirt, roaming around her back, sides and shoulders. Sakura's hands became entangled in Sasuke's silky soft black hair. They broke apart for air a few seconds later, and Sasuke began hungrily attacking Sakura's neck. Leaving small red marks here and there. Sakura tilted her head to allow for more movement. They locked lips again in another searing kiss. They broke apart not to long after, leaning their forheads against eachothers panting.  
"Who knew you were such a great kisser." panted Sakura, opening her eyes slightly.  
"Well, you do now." replied Sasuke, his black eyes still closed.  
Sakura rolled off of Sasuke and wrapped an arm around his abdomen, she could feel his rock hard muscles under his shirt. Sasuke placed his head in the crook of Sakura's neck, lips pressed against her skin, a momment later Sakura's arms wrapped around his head, pulling it slightly closer. The stars had shown up one by one, sparkling against the dark sky. Sasuke fell asleep first, followed by Sakura not long after.

* * *

**Alright so thats some SasuSaku for you guys :) Sorry for taking so long to update!**

**~Kiki**

**REVIEW PEOPLE REVIEW!!! (:**


End file.
